Crimson Moon
by SapphireMistress
Summary: Flaming passion, forbidden love, action and deceit...all of this started with just one night...the night the moon turned blood-red...


**Crimson Moon**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic by:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: As you can see, I am back to writing fanfics XD But the AN isn't capitalized, as I am really tired and worn out. Kinda sad for me, but ah well…**

**The idea for this fic is born way back in January, but I just had the proper sequence of events and dialogue at 5:00 in the morning today XD. Please enjoy this fic, and this might be a multi-chapter fic…XD Some OOCness may appear, and I apologize in advance for that ^^" Uh also…I tried not to panic when I find myself writing KanaYuu stuff or ZeroxYuuki stuff…O_O It'll be a KanamexZero fic, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or anything related to it. Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight and all the rights to it. I am just a fanfic writer…**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

That night was the beginning and the end for the both of them. The beginning of one's losing of self-control, and the end of one's insanity…

It all started that night…_when the moon turned blood-red…_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The silver-haired hunter was vulnerable against the raven-haired pureblood, and he knew it too damn well. His blood-red eyes were filled with lust, and his throat was aching for something too familiar to him.

The pureblood was pinning him back, pushing him back to the tub more and more, as each tense second passes by.

He was given a choice…to drink from the pureblood which he has a grudging respect for, or to fall to level E, lose his sanity, and endanger all the students at the academy, especially Yuki, the hunter's "little sister".

The first choice wasn't as bad as it seemed…

The hunter took a deep breath, also exhaling some of his pride.

He pulled the pureblood towards himself, baring his fangs, and going in for the kill…

He pierced the pureblood's tender neck, crimson liquid instantly oozing from the puncture wound.

The sweet scent of lilac, honey, and lilies instantly filled the room, and the hunter's senses were elevated, drinking more and more of the intoxicating blood, filling in his hunger, and slowly bringing him back to normal.

The hunter willed himself to stop, but the stubborn ravaging beast in him won't.

Slowly, he was becoming dazed, more drunk by the irresistible blood being given to him.

The hunter failed to stifle a hungry moan coming out of his blood-tainted lips.

Meanwhile, the pureblood was having his own crisis inside of him.

The sensation of someone drinking his pure, untainted blood was overwhelming him.

Also, the bare neck of the silver-haired teen was getting on his nerves…

The bare, pale, slender, smooth, soft, _tempting_ neck was just right there…but he cannot risk forming a bond with the hunter. He would be the last on the pureblood's list of persons to form bonds with, if he had one.

The raven-haired pureblood's eyes turned a lustful red, as he fought to manage his self-control.

His vision got blurry, and before he knew it, his tongue was going over that same, almost too irresistible neck, teasing the hunter, lighting up his own senses on a blazing hellfire.

The hunter immediately stopped, feeling his heart thudding faster, and his senses heightening higher than he could have ever imagined.

"K-KURAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The hunter immediately pushed off the pureblood, blood trickling down his chin.

The pureblood immediately felt immense pain going through his head, as he realized what he had just done.

He knew that in times like these, he _must_ use his power in order not to endanger the hunter. After all, he _is_ still useful to the pureblood's plans.

"Never say a word about this to anyone, Kiryu…and stay as far away from me as possible…" he hissed at the hunter, power and control radiating from every word.

Kiryu bolted from the room, feeling dazed, and a little bit controlled. He flitted outside, confused about the pureblood's strange outburst…

But amidst all of this chaos, one thing's for sure…

For Kiryu, Kuran had just scared the living hell out of him…

**AN: I really liked how this one turned out…LOL…please review…this fic has a good chance of becoming a multi-chapter fic! I didn't even know I could write this stuff…XD Please…reviews will make me feel much, much better! ^^" Yes, I was tired when I wrote this…LOL…thank you for reading!**


End file.
